Fruit of the Poisonous Tree
'The Fruit of the Poisonous Tree '''is the eleventh episode of the series. Synopsis Sidney asks Emma for help uncovering evidence that could expose Regina's corrupt ways; David and Mary Margaret continue to meet secretly; King Leopold (Richard Schiff) is granted three wishes. Recap Regina fire's Sydney from his job of being a reporter. King Leopold finds The Genie who grants him 3 wishes. He uses the wishes to free the Genie. He then brings the Genie back to his castle and introducing him to the Queen and Snow. In Storybrooke Henry's castle is being torn down by Regina. This upsets Emma and she calls Sydney to set up a meeting to find out a secret that will help bring her down. Sydney tells her that 50,000 dollars is missing from the towns budget. Mary Margaret and David have a picnic out in the woods. Back at the palace it is the King's birthday. He tells Snow that she truly is the fairest of them all. This upsets Regina who leaves. The Genie follows her out and he gives her a mirror and tells her she is the "Fairest in all the land". Sydney and Emma and digging up dirt on Regina. They go visit Regina in her office. Where the ask her about the missing money. As they leave Emma revels she planted a bug under Regina's desk. The Genie is summond is to see the king where he tells him that he thinks the queen is in love with someone else. King Leopold has read her diary reveling that she is trapped. The king knows she is unhappy from this. He asks the Genie to find the man who gave her the mirror, which he accepts to do. Sydney and Emma found out about a secret meeting in the woods. While driving out there the brakes on Emma's car fail resulting in them crashing. Sydney realizes someone tampered with the brakes. Mr. Gold comes out and tells them Regina was meeting him and that she bought the land that they are on. Sydney and Emma brake into Regina's office. Regina arrives and they claim some kids broke in. Regina sends them away. Regina's father shows up and give the Genie a box to take up to her. She opens the box to revel a snake. The snake can kill anything with a single bite. The Genie stops her from using the snake on herself and gives her the idea of using the snake on the king. He offers to be the one to use the snake. The Genie sneaks into King Leopolds room where he puts the snakes in his bed. He revels that he is in love with Regina. The king regreats freeing the Genie. Herny is sitting at Granny's when the Stranger comes up to him. Herny questions him on what he is doing here which he doesn't give an answer. Sydney and Emma find out that she is planning on building something. Sydney shows her photo's that his has taken of her and Henry together. While at the city council Sydney brings up the files they found. They accuse her of building a home in the woods. Emma calls her on her true self and outs her to the people of Storybrooke. Regina revels she is building a play house for the kids. Mr. Gold congradulates Emma on her courage. Emma accuses Regina of messing with her brakes. Which Regina has no idea of. Regina tells Emma that she doesn't get to see Henry unless she says so or else she will take her to court and put a restraining order against her. Emma tells Henry this news and she promises him that she will try and find the book. It is reveled that the stranger is the one who has Henry's book. Sydney and Emma meet where Sydney tells her that they are allis. The Genie goes to tell Regina that they can be together. Regina tells him that the guards know that he killed the king and she tells him they can never be together. The Genie realizes that Regina set him up and that the murder would be traced back to him. He tells her that he can't live without her. Regina says that she will never love him and be with her ever. The Genie then wishes to be with her forever and never leave her side which turns him into the mirror. She tells him that he will be with her forever. It is shown that Sydney is actual working with Regina. Sydney tells her that he will give her any information he can find. Regina says she doesn't what he would do without him. Appearances *Emma Swan *Henry *King Leopold *The Genie/Magic Mirror *Sydney Glass *Evil Queen Regina *Regina Mills *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Snow White *David Nolan Quote Gallery Click here for Gallery. Trivia '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1